Formación de Sacralibro
Can’t quite figure out how the Sacred Book Formation feature works? Check out this guide to the formation system! Benefits of Sacred Book Formation When Seekers reach Lv. 99 they can unlock the Sacred Book Formation feature to further strengthen the boosts offered by their Sacred Books. Different formations have different bonus effects and their effectiveness increases with the formation level. Types of Sacred Book Formation Currently, Sacred Book Formation can be split into three types: Form of Unity, Form of Duo and Form of Trio. Form of Unity is an entry-level formation, while Form of Duo and Form of Trio are advanced formations. Sacred Book Formation Breakdown Sacred Book Formation must be activated by certain Formation Books. Once activated, equip a Sacred Book to gain the formation’s bonus effect. Seekers can only have one formation active at a time, so choose wisely to ensure that it meets your needs. Upgrading Sacred Book Formation Sacred Book Formation can be leveled up to increase its effectiveness by consuming corresponding Formation Books and spending silver coins. The level cap is 10. Certain formations will boost Sacred Book stat bonuses. Form of Duo In Form of Duo, Sacred Books equipped in Eternity slot will gain a 30% stat boost, while books in Extinction slot will be decreased by 30%. Form of Trio In Form of Trio, Sacred Books equipped in the Void slot will gain 1 level, while books in the Destruction slot will lose 1 level. You can counter the formation debuffs by increasing all five rituals to Lv. 5. Furthermore, Ritual Resonance can boost the effects of slot 1 to Sacred Book level +2. Ritual Slots Each Sacred Book Formation includes 8 ritual slots aside from the 4 main slots. Seekers may unlock ritual slots by leveling up the formation, which will provide various stat boosts. Form of Unity Ritual Bonus Slot Bonus Tian - MATK Di - HP Lei - PCrit Resistance Feng - HP Shui - MCrit Huo - MCrit Resistance Shan - Hit Ze - Evasion Form of Duo Ritual Bonus Slot Bonus Qian - HP Zhen - MATK Kan - Magic Gen - Vitality Kun - HP Xun - MATK Li - Slayer Level Dui - Aegis Level Form of Trio Ritual Bonus Slot Bonus Jin - Viciousness Lie - Hit Zen - Benevolence Lin - Evasion Bing - HP Dou - MATK Zhe - HP Jie - Stun Level Regarding the stats bonuses of the Ritual Slots, some stats will be adapted according to its class, such as: Magic/Strength, MATK/PATK, MCrit/PCrit, Stun Level/Hypnotize Level. Ritual Slot Upgrade Ritual Slots will gain higher stats after being upgraded. This is done by spending corresponding materials and Silver Coins. We recommend that you upgrade these Ritual Slots according to your needs. For example, in Form of Unity, Barbarian can choose to upgrade the four Ritual Slots of Di, Feng, Lei, and Huo. Among them, the Di and Feng slots can increase HP, and the Lei and Huo slots can increase PCrit Resistance and MCrit Resistance, respectively. Ritual Resonance When the level and number of Ritual Slots fulfills the specified requirements, the Ritual Resonance effect can be activated, greatly improving stats such as attack, HP, and so on. In addition, Ritual Resonance can also increase the skill level of Sacred Books equipped in the specified position. The upgrade of Ritual Slots also might fail, but rest assured that failing to upgrade will not reduce the Ritual Slots level. Sacred Book Formation Recommendation *Form of Unity Form of Unity can enhance the effects of HP and PATK. These two stats are very practical and can be used in situations such as dungeons and PvP battles. At the same time, the materials needed to upgrade the Formation are relatively easy to obtain and are suitable for players who are still developing. *Form of Duo Form of Duo can improve the Slayer and Aegis Level. The slot effect is +30% for the stats of the Sacred Book installed in the Eternity slot, and -30% for the stats of the Sacred Book installed in the Extinction slot. As Form of Duo increases the Slayer and Aegis Levels, it can deal more damage to monsters and is more suitable for dungeons. The players can equip Sacred Books with higher stats in the Eternity Slot to further enhance the stats; place the Sacred Book with lower stats in the Extinction Slot to ensure that stats are maximized. *Form of Trio Form of Trio can increase Pugnacity and Tenacity. The Slot effect is +1 for the Sacred Book skill level installed in the Void Slot and -1 for the Sacred Book skill level installed in the Destruction Slot. Form of Trio ’s Sacred Book assembly is slightly different when playing a dungeon and playing PvP. Let's explain it in detail below: Dungeons When descending into the darkest dungeons, the player can place the Sacred Book whose skill improves damage in the Void Slot, and further increase the damage through the Formation Effect, while placing other Sacred Books that might improve PvP in the Destruction Slot to minimize the debuff effect. PvP Form of Trio can increase Pugnacity and Tenacity, and most of the effects of Ritual Slots are also to increase the battle attributes, making it very suitable for players who are keen on PvP gameplay. Assembling this Sacred Book basically runs counter to how one would assemble a dungeon Sacred Book. Simply put the PvP heavy Sacred Book in the Void Slot and the book that is meant to increase damage in the Destruction Slot. When playing dungeons or PvP, choosing Ritual Slots is also different. Players can choose to upgrade Ritual Slots according to their needs. The stats of each Ritual Slot can be checked in the table above. Obtaining Formation Books The methods of obtaining the three types of Formation Books are all different. Players can obtain books for Form of Unity through merchants by trading with them. Form of Duo and Form of Trio are obtained in the same way, and it goes as follows: 1. Obtained through exchanging Bounty Orders in Bounty Hunter event 2. Bought directly in the mall.